


hey, watch out

by redvelvetroses



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetroses/pseuds/redvelvetroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the day you turn eighteen you will wake up with your soulmate's first words to you tattooed somewhere in your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, watch out

as long as anyone can remember, the day you turn eighteen you will wake up with your soulmate's first words to you tattooed somewhere in your body. the tattoo could appear anywhere on your body, in any size.

 

woohyun has seen some of his friends' tattoo. key's scribbled messily on his left collarbone,  _hey you angel over there, i'm sure you're my soulmate._  woohyun swoons at that, looks like key would have quite a romantic soulmate. meanwhile nicole's just a neat, simple _hi_  behind her right ear. until months after her birthday passed she is still fuming at that most common greeting, it would be pretty hard for her to identify her soulmate.

 

woohyun wonders what and where would his be. he can't wait to have his own. in the night he's going to turn eighteen, he sleeps early, hoping the morning would come faster.

 

the first thing in the morning, woohyun wakes up feeling his back prickly. quickly he removes his nightshirt and rushed to his mirror, checking it. there's black letters on the back of his left shoulder. it looks like a handwriting, the lines are so straight with neat margin as if written using a ruler. woohyun needs rather a long time to finally decipher the mirrored words.

 

_hey, watch out, there's people here! don't you have eyes to see? what, why are you smiling like an idiot instead of apologizing? are you mocking my eyes? yah, just so you know, i can see perfectly fine with my eyes! yah, i said stop smiling!_

 

"shoot, my soulmate is certainly a nagger," woohyun grimaces.

 

-

 

yet once woohyun finally meets his destined one, he loves him nevertheless.

 

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> uh, woohyun's birthday fic (drabble?)  
> happy woohyun day~


End file.
